Music
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Diez drabbles inspirados en canciones al azar. [VisorShipping][Gameverse/Mangaverse].


_I'm worried._

_Estaba aburrida buscando fics en Inglés (Oh Yeah, Ravie knows english è.è) y me encontré con un reto de AgencyShipping, donde una chica colocó diez canciones random en su reproductor y tenía que escribir en el tiempo que durara la canción, y debía relacionarse con la letra. Ahora seguro con este fic, muchos se darán cuenta de lo deprimentes que son mis canciones ._._

* * *

_Reglas sensuales que solo tomé de xxShadiceKokoro:_

"_**Toma un personaje, pareja o fandom.**_

_**Enciende tu reproductor de música y ponlo en random/shuffle.**_

_**Escribe un drabble relacionado con cada canción. Solo tienes el tiempo de la canción para finalizar el drabble; empiezas cuando la canción comienza, y paras cuando termina. **_

_**Haz diez de esas y luego publica."**_

* * *

_e.e estuve realmente aburrida._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío, sino estaría jugando Omega Ruby._

_**Advertencias: **__Contenido depresivo/amoroso. VisorShipping. Posible mala redacción y OoC._

_**Nota adicional: **__Tengo hambre ._._

* * *

_**1) Stay the night (Hayley Williams feat. Zedd).**_

Faitsu no sabía si Rakutsu se quedaría junto a ella aquella noche, protegiéndola como siempre. Estaba segura de que se marcharía sin decir adiós, posiblemente herido por los secretos que le ocultó durante tanto tiempo.

A veces pensaba sobre si de verdad habían sido hechos para estar el uno con el otro. Eran tan opuestos, ella a veces seria y taciturna, él coqueto y algo molesto, pero de todas maneras terminaron juntos.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, creyendo que eso que eran no iba a continuar mucho tiempo más, necesitaban pensar.

No se quedaría aquella noche, y la dejaría sumida en la soledad nuevamente.

Se lo había ganado.

* * *

_**2) Unconditionally (Katy Perry).**_

A Rakutsu solo le importaba abrazarla e impedir que siguiera llorando. No le importaba su pasado, tan solo quería que dejara de pensar en lo sucedido.

Deseaba verla libre, volando libremente, sin disculparse, porque no necesitaba hacerlo. Rakutsu la amaba de todas maneras, él veía su interior, y no al uniforme del Equipo Plasma sostenido por sus pequeñas manos.

Confiaba en ella, y no tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir en algún futuro no muy lejano.

_Vive el momento._

Fue lo que dijo, escuchándola sollozar débilmente contra su pecho.

_Te amo._

Musitó, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y besando delicadamente la frente de la chica. Sus pulgares secando sus lágrimas con cuidado.

_Incondicionalmente._

* * *

_**3) Say Something (A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera).**_

_¿Podría decir algo? _Se preguntaba Rakutsu, mirando a la joven frente a sí, con los ojos brillando de la decisión que había tomado en aquel momento. Escuchó su propio corazón romperse lentamente, su alma encogiéndose poco a poco, dejándolo allí parado sin hacer nada, esperando a que ella dijera algo y le evitara el tropezarse y caer.

Él aún seguía aprendiendo, y ella no hacía nada por continuar explicándole lo que era el amor.

Se lamentó no haber llegado más allá, a su corazón. Faitsu salió de la habitación con rapidez, y Rakutsu, con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus orbes café, la persiguió, tragando su orgullo, buscando una explicación.

La tomó de la muñeca, esperando a que ella pronunciara palabra.

_Di algo._

Pero ella no lo hizo.

* * *

_**4) Wish You Were Here (Avril Lavigne).**_

No era fuerte, para nada.

Parecía derrumbarse frente a él, porque ese chico había llegado hasta cada parte de su ser. Quería que él volviera entrar en su corazón, pero no era posible, seguro Rakutsu estaba lejos de ella ahora. Huyendo del dolor que ella misma le causó.

Solo deseaba que Rakutsu estuviera allí, para demostrarle lo suertuda que era de tenerlo como amigo, como novio, como acompañante. Una sonrisa de añoranza asomó en sus labios, recordando aquellas tonterías que hacía en un vano intento de coquistarla, cuando ya lo había hecho sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Quería dejar la memoria de ese joven lejos, sin embargo, era incapaz de hacerlo.

Sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, dejándose caer en la cama donde durmió la noche anterior, con él a su lado.

Solo quería tenerlo allí, con ella.

* * *

_**5) Don't you remember? (Adele).**_

Rakutsu caminó tranquilamente por las calles de Ciudad Nimbasa, mirando alrededor las casas extrañas. Una figura llamó su atención, alguien que le había dejado solitario por culpa de una mentira. Alguien a quien había amado con todo su maldito corazón. La persiguió, tomando su muñeca entre sus manos, observando sus iris azules, iguales que cuando la conoció.

¿Ya no lo recordaba, acaso?

Un sentimiento de desesperación se instaló en su estómago, pero desapareció rápidamente, cuando los ojos de ella brillaron con el reconocimiento.

Así que no lo había olvidado.

Sonrió con tristeza, al notar que iba acompañada de alguien. El joven le ignoró, halando a Faitsu hacia sí y desapareciendo entre la marea de personas que caminaban desesperadas por llegar a su destino.

Entonces Rakutsu se preguntó cuándo la volvería a ver, y si esa vez, ella lo recordaría como aquel a quien amó y entregó su corazón.

Porque esa era la visión que tenía de Faitsu.

* * *

_**6) Lego House (Ed Sheeran)**_

Ella recogería las piezas, de eso estaba segura. No dejaría que ese amor que habían construido juntos se derrumbara. Todo por Rakutsu.

Ni siquiera el invierno la pararía, una tormenta o su propio cansancio. Tan solo creía que si seguía adelante, lo lograría.

Sonrió al verlo en una pequeña foto de la pared. Era extraño que no pudiera decir todos esos sentimientos que le confundían, pero no importaba, porque cuando ella lograra rearmar aquel amor de ambos, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Solo quería sentir su calor contra su cuerpo, protegiéndola de las maldades del mundo exterior.

Definitivamente ahora lo amaba mucho más que antes.

Quizás era necesario que pasara eso para que se diera cuenta que ese joven era lo más importante de su vida.

* * *

_**7) The Only Exception (Paramore).**_

Miró al joven desde lejos, anotando en el pequeño cuaderno frente a ella el nombre del chico que tenía nublados sus sentidos. Cuando era pequeña, Faitsu prometió no enamorarse de alguien, pero simplemente él rompía toda sus reglas. Era la excepción, definitivamente.

De todas maneras, Rakutsu nunca le prestaba atención, ella estaba segura de ello. Y no le importaba. Solo quería mirarlo desde lejos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una risita boba saliendo de sus labios. Tarde o temprano alguien llenaría ese vacío que quedaría cuando él se marchara.

Sintió su corazón acelerar sus latidos cuando el joven se acercó hacia ella lentamente, dejando a sus seguidoras detrás y dedicándole una sonrisa que jamás olvidaría.

_Me llamo Rakutsu, ¿tú eres Faitsu, cierto?  
_Definitivamente él era su excepción, y ¿quién sabe?, quizás algún día dejaría de serlo.

* * *

_**8) Si tú no estás aquí (Sin Bandera).**_

Suspiró, esperando en el concurrido aeropuerto al joven de ojos almendra que vivía en sus sueños. No parecía feliz, se sentía vacía. Las personas pasaban a su lado, y aunque le atropellasen, no le importaría. Su corazón latía acelerado, el aire le faltaba. El amor seguía fluyendo por sus venas, llenando cada lugar de su cuerpo.

Posiblemente la había olvidado, después de marcharse durante tanto tiempo.

Quería golpear algo, pero era seguro que si lo hacía, la sacarían del aeropuerto, y no podría verlo.

Se preguntó por qué alguien inventó el dolor.

Y sintió dos brazos rodearla por detrás, una voz susurrante.

_Estoy aquí._

* * *

_**9) A Encontrarte (Sin Bandera).**_

Rakutsu sonrió, corriendo tras Hugh rumbo a Ciudad Castelia. En el camino notó que había una chica distraída que parecía querer encontrar un lugar específico. Era esa chica, que estuvo cuando le dieron su Pokédex, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aunque no supo por qué.

Se acercó a ella, ofreciendo su mano. No sabía por qué, pero creyó que esa chica era para él. Caminaron juntos hacia la ciudad siguiente, la mirada azulada se fijó en él y se llenó de alegría. Charlaron por lo que parecieron horas, y completaban las oraciones del otro. Intercambiaron números, y acordaron verse otro día, quizás cuando ella se perdiese de nuevo.

Él estaba feliz, de saber que había alguien tan parecida a él, pero lo suficientemente diferente como para completarlo.

La encontró, y su corazón dio un brinco, emocionado.

* * *

_**10) The Lazy Song (Bruno Mars).**_

—Rakutsu, quiero hacer nada—musitó Faitsu, escuchando el videomisor sonar desde la mesa al lado de su cama en el Centro Pokémon. Él asintió, sin moverse de su cama, cambiando las estaciones en la radio que estaba en la pequeña habitación.

—Quedémonos entonces como Snorlax—sonrió Rakutsu, ahogando la mitad de la oración cuando hundió la cabeza en la mullida almohada blanca.

—No quiero ganar nada, no quiero ir a hacer algo, solo quiero quedarme aquí, durmiendo.

Lástima que el sol le arruinaba la diversión.

El castaño se levantó con pereza, hasta volverse a tirar a su lado, abrazando a la chica como si fuera un peluche.

—Cállate.

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
